One Last Night
by Ginny-the-Werewolf
Summary: Harry and Ginny can’t sleep one night in Harry’s seventh year at Hogwarts. What do they do? Take a little trip to the Room of Requirement of course! Fluff and romance ensues, with a touch of angst. DH Disregarded


Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. You know that.

A/N: Well, here is a new fic! Full of Harry/Ginny fluff and angst! :) I hope you all enjoy.

**One Last Night**

Harry Potter lay on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, a sense of dread and anticipation filled inside him. He couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling that something would happen. He had a strong feeling that it had something to do with Voldemort, and their final battle. He didn't need the constant prickling in his scar to tell him that. Voldemort wanted him finished; it was obvious.

It was nearing the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts, and he, Ron and Hermione had destroyed all but one of the Horcruxes. It seemed they had been looking for the last Horcrux forever, and yet it still remained hidden. He felt the final battle was so near, possibly tomorrow, yet how would he defeat Voldemort without the last Horcrux, the final piece of the puzzle?

He stared into the dieing embers, contemplating his situation, and he thought of the fire that had been previously burning. The colours of the flames had reminded him of a certain red haired girl. A girl with freckles dotted across her face, and bright, warm, loving eyes. The very girl he'd been going out with since his sixth year, ignoring their break-up of course. It hadn't taken long for Harry to tell her about his mission, and the prophecy, and ask her to forgive him for being a noble prat. He hadn't been able to stop himself from being with her. After all wasn't love his greatest power?

The girl, his girlfriend, was only too happy to accept his apology and start dating him again. After she gave him a piece of her mind, that was. She, whom Harry was thinking so copiously of, happened to be the very girl descending down the stairs that led to the Girl's Dormitories.

"Harry," Ginny Weasley asked, breaking Harry from his dreamlike state, "what are you still doing up?"

Harry sighed, "I can't sleep. I keep thinking that something is going to happen," he admitted.

She didn't need to ask what he meant by 'something'. She too knew very well how close the battle between Harry and Voldemort probably was. She smiled consolingly as she sat down next to Harry, who was now sitting up.

"Well, do you want to try to go to sleep?" she asked slowly.

He shook his head.

She smiled again. "Neither do I, in fact, I have other ideas on how we could spend time," she said in a mischievous voice.

The sound of her voice alone sent butterflies into Harry's stomach, and it didn't help when she started placing feather light kisses along his jawbone.

"Mm, that sounds quite inviting, Ms. Weasley," Harry murmured as he nestled his head into the crook of her neck.

Ginny nodded as he lifted his head up. "I think so too."

He grinned, thoughts of dread leaving his mind, as he spoke, "I happen to have an invisibility cloak, and a certain Marauders Map that would be very handy while sneaking around after hours with a very pretty girl."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get it, I have the perfect place to go," she laughed.

"Certainly Ginny," Harry replied before turning and quickly running up the Boys Dormitory stairs.

Minutes later, Harry returned a silvery cloak in one hand, and an old piece of parchment in the other. He pulled the cloak of over his and Ginny's head, and tapped the faded parchment with his wand, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Together, they slipped out the portrait hole and into the hall. She slipped her hand into his and led him down the quiet corridor.

After a while, Harry spoke, "Are you planning on telling me where you're taking me, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny smiled at Harry's use of her surname, before replying, "Well, Mr. Potter, it wouldn't be as fun if I told you, now would it?"

"Not for you maybe." Harry sighed, "Alright, so what do you plan to do when we get to this secret destination of yours?"

"Well, I thought I could help you study for your N.E.W.T.'s," she answered.

"Studying?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Okay, how about we try to get some homework done?" she asked in a mock serious tone.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ginny giggled.

"Okay, okay, how about snogging?" Ginny laughed.

Harry grinned giving her a mischievous look, "I like that idea a lot."

"So do I," she replied as they continued their slow pace down the halls of Hogwarts.

They walked farther, Harry more concerned with the petite redhead he was gripping hands with rather then where she was taking him. He was jerked out of his thoughts, mostly including Ginny, when she stopped. Harry looked around when he realized where Ginny was standing: the blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor.

He released her hand, as she checked the map then slipped out from under the cloak. She then walked three times in front of the wall, when she stopped, a large door appeared. She looked to where she knew Harry was standing under the Invisibility cloak and smiled.

Taking a look at the map, Harry saw no one else was around and took off the cloak. He went over to Ginny, opened the door, and followed her inside the room, shutting the door behind him. Inside there was a big red couch, a large table in front of it, and many red armchairs. There was a roaring fire inside the fireplace. It was unmistakably the Gryffindor Common Room.

"The common room?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah, well, I figured the common room couch is one of our favourite places to snog. Unless you'd rather do homework that is," Ginny explained.

"Well does homework involve this?" he asked as he walked forward and pressed his lips against hers.

"No, I don't believe it does," she answered, breaking the kiss.

Harry laughed, "Then snogging it is."

"That sounds good," Ginny murmured as she pulled Harry closer, pushing her lips against his.

Pulling away, Harry and Ginny slowly walked over to the big red couch where they sat down. Once they did, Ginny leaned in and once again kissed Harry. She scooted closer to him, instinctively, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer.

Ginny gently nibbled on Harry's lower lip, while Harry's tongue pushed softly against Ginny's teeth, seeking entrance. Harry pulled his lips away from Ginny's not too long after, and began to press soft kisses along her neck.

He nuzzled the side of her face with his cheek as he nibbled softly on her ear. He inhaled deeply the scent of flowers coming from her hair, which was tucked behind her ear. Ginny put a hand under his chin, and lifted his mouth to her's. Harry lifted his hands from her back, and ran them through the soft silk that was her hair. As she continued to attack his lips, Ginny put her hands on Harry's head, and sifted them through his raven locks.

After a few minutes of much enjoyed snogging, they pulled back. Ginny smiled contentedly and Harry gently traced a finger along the outline of Ginny's swollen lips, knowing his probably looked pretty much the same.

As Ginny climbed into Harry's lap, she snuggled her head into his chest. She loved him so much, which was obvious, like how her heart would swell when she saw his smile. How fast it would beat when he caressed her face with his rough but gentle hands. The warmth that always filled her heart when he kissed her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't always be like this.

She had a nagging feeling that for some reason Harry wouldn't be here anymore. She was feeling that Harry wouldn't make it past this war. Whenever she felt it, she pushed it away, not wanting to dwell on it. She would tell herself that he'd be there always. Again, she felt the worry of if he didn't survive and each time she found that she wanted and needed to be closer to him. She wanted and needed to feel his touch against her skin. This was one of those times.

Harry looked down onto the redheaded girl and she looked up, returning his gaze. Her eyes shone with love, his doing the same.

Green stared into brown; as Ginny whispered softly, pleading, "Stay with me, Harry. Stay with me tonight, don't leave me."

"Alright," was his murmured reply.

She crushed her lips against his, desperately seeking comfort. She wished for him to take away the worry and the fear of him dieing, not making it through the war. He seemed to notice her silent pleas as he held her small frame in his strong arms, kissing her back.

Ginny slipped her arms underneath Harry's shirt. She clutched his warm skin as though it was her lifeline. She held on to him as though Harry was her anchor, holding her down to this earth. She didn't want to let him go, ever, she wanted to grasp him like this, lips met in a passionate embrace, forever.

As they fell together on the couch, lost in the passion and heat of their romantic moment, if only they knew what tomorrow would bring. Harry and Ginny's irksome feeling had been right; the final battle would come the next day and Harry would finally accomplish what he'd been striving to do for months. Finally he would complete the destined task he'd been marked with since birth, but not without a sacrifice.

As Harry killed Voldemort, he would fall to the ground, breathing his last breath, just as Voldemort did the same. If only Harry and Ginny knew that as dawn broke, as the sun rose to greet a new day, with that day would come the time that ripped them apart, forever.

If only they knew that was what would happen, as they whispered and murmured sweet nothings in the others ear, and came closer and closer to reaching the point where their love could get no greater. If only they knew that this would be one of their last moments together. It would be their last night to spend in each other's arms. Their one last night.

**Finite**

A/N: Please review!!


End file.
